


This Hopeless Place

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Rebekah forge a questionable relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Hopeless Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tvdfic_exchange from dante_kent's prompt: Damon/Rebekah: _I love that I don't love you._

He goes to kill her because she deserves it. Because he can't kill Stefan, who really deserves it. Because Elena is dead, and she didn't deserve it at all.

So, yeah, he's going to stake her with the ultimate never-ending stake that he loaded into the trunk of his car with Alaric's dead body.

He's going to kill her and find some release from all this misery.

(See, he doesn't know if staking her will kill him, too.)

(He doesn't really care if it does.)

 

 

He finds her at the Grill, very, very drunk. It's an opportunity. He could totally kill her now, since he was unsuccessful before, right? He could find a way to do it, but then she starts crying about Klaus and his douche-bagginess, and somehow they end up slow dancing in the corner.

Of course he takes her home with him and fucks her. He wouldn't be him if he didn't do that.

She wouldn't be her if she didn't welcome him like a desperate lover, her pussy hot and tight and so wet he's sure it's not him that's got her so worked up.

(He doesn't contemplate the tears for her brother and the correlation between the orgasm that makes her shriek loudly enough to blow the roof off.)

 

 

She wakes him the next morning with a silent stare. He opens his eyes and she lies elegantly on his spare pillow, her hair tousled, her gaze sober again. "Was this to get at Elena?" she asks with a delicately arched brow. "Again?" she adds. "I mean, I heard about her big decision. Apparently it was the best choice she ever made."

He rubs at the sleep in his eyes and turns over on to his back. "Fucking best choice, ever, right? I should remember to never present anything as my idea. They all swallow it a lot easier that way." He glances back at his bed-mate. "Everyone around here is just a bit slower than I am."

"I gathered that," she says, a smile cracking her face. She reaches over to him, caresses his cheek with a finger. "It's a pity, really."

His arm snaps out and grabs her, rolling her atop him with graceful ease. "Let's not do this, okay?" he asks, making his voice jaunty.

"Do what?" she responds, her gaze already falling to his mouth.

"Talk," he whispers, leaning up to drag his teeth over her full bottom lip.

Her whimper of agreement, and her tongue sliding over his, is enough for him.

 

 

So he's fucking the Original Sister. So what, right? Who really cares?

Turns out, _everyone_. First Stefan's all broody-brow creased-forehead about it and Damon can't resist asking, "Does this really bother _you_ that much, or are you worried about how much it will bother _Elena?_ Don't worry, brother, she made her choice. And what—or who—I do is none of your goddamn business."

Caroline sees them at the Grill and has the actual _balls_ to storm their table and demand to know what the hell is going on, ranting about how Rebekah tried to kill Matt and Elena. "Crazy ex-girlfriend, of a _sort_ ," Damon snarks at Rebekah who giggles good-naturedly into her napkin. "And," he adds, looking up at Caroline who is boiling with rage, "if we're being real here, she _did_ kill Elena. What is your point, exactly?"

"You are deplorable!" Caroline shouts as she spins around and leaves them to their drinks and dinners.

Bonnie doesn't do so much as arch her brows knowingly at Damon when they see each other at a Founders event, but he can tell she thinks he's a tool. (Not every day ordinary tool, but special occasion tool.) He smirks, she glares, and just when he figures that's all it's going to be, she brain whammies him, causing him to drop to his knees in front of everyone. Rebekah helps him to his feet after the pain passes, and Carol Lockwood approaches with an "Are you alright, Damon?" Then she notices who his date is and gives him a look of disappointment that makes him want to remind her how not very long ago, she was all _rah, rah_ Team Klaus.

Even Meredith gets in on the action with a day drinking lecture that ends in a question. "Do you think Alaric would think this is a good idea?"

Damon just snorts into his glass. "Ric would be thrilled that my attention isn't still on Elena, trust me."

Meredith sets her empty tumbler down on the bar top. "Sure it's not." She leaves him sitting there alone, and he can't help but know that's _exactly_ what Ric would have said.

Of course, the ultimate moment is when Klaus finds them playing darts at the Grill. It's been weeks since Sexy Beks has seen him, and Damon knows her brother's there before he actually sets eyes on him. Her facial expression goes from playful to injured in one second flat, and her whole body tenses. Damon turns around and stands in front her, preventing Klaus from touching her, but it turns out he just wants to remind her that Elijah will be in town in case she didn't know. "No family dinner, or anything like that, since we're not family anymore," he says with a fake smile. "But if you'd like to see him, he'll be staying at my house. I guess if he wants to see you, he should check in at the Boarding House?"

Rebekah's chin wobbles and Damon gives her a minute to answer, but when she remains silent, he pipes up. "That's right. You tell Elijah if your house is too drafty and quiet, that we'll show him a good ol' time up at our place."

(Later, Rebekah kisses him hard and drags him into the men's room to have her way with him, and he can't say he regrets his ridiculously chivalrous moment. It's only partly true. She doesn't _live_ at the Boarding House, it's just that lately, she's been sleeping there a lot.)

 

 

He manages to avoid Elena for the better part of two months. It helps that she's avoiding him, too. She got all hinky after she took some of his blood, and as enjoyable as that was, he knows it's a bad idea for a lot of reasons. So distance is exactly what they need.

(Besides, he doesn't need her judgment on his fuck buddy, since, you know, everyone's got an opinion. And hers is the only one he really cares about.)

She meets him with accusing eyes near the alcohol supply in the living room. "She killed me, you know," she says, her voice barely discernible.

"Yes," he responds, fully prepared. "And as I recall, you did the same to her. Now do you want to talk about the real problem, or are you going to pretend that this is just injured feelings because _your friend_ Damon is sleeping with Rebekah?"

Elena huffs and puffs for a moment and then she just turns and walks away.

"That's what I thought," he mutters into his glass.

 

 

Hours later, Rebekah arrives and finds him stewing in the bath tub. She undresses and climbs in with him and by the time he's finished with her, most of the water is on the floor. She grins as she eases off him and jumps spryly out of the tub.

"Something got you riled up, darling?" she asks, caressing all the words with just a hint of mockery.

He blows out a frustrated breath as she wraps herself in a towel.

"Let me guess," she says, gesturing for him to get out himself. He steps on to the soggy bathmat and she drapes another towel about his shoulders. "Elena?" 

He stands idly as she whisks the towel over his back and arms, slowly letting it slide down so that it's covering his ass and legs. She cinches it around his waist, never taking her eyes from his face. He finally gives her a curt nod. "What? Is she having more eating issues?"

"No," he says, stepping around her to grab a comb for his hair. "She disapproves. You know, of this." He turns back toward her and gestures between the two of them.

Rebekah doesn't appear to even try to stop the gleeful smile that erupts across her face. "You mean, she disapproves of me. Of _you and me_. Hmmm. Well, that is the point, isn't it?"

He combs his hair and catches her eye in the mirror as she comes the stand beside him. "There's no point to this," he says. "No grand plan. Just, you know. Fucking."

"Yes, Damon, I know what we're doing. But she doesn't. Perhaps she thinks you're falling in love with me. How trite!"

He scoffs. "She wouldn't think that."

"Why not?" Rebekah asks, putting on a pout. "Is it so outlandish to think you might fall in love with someone you spend the majority of your time with? Do you think Elena understands vampire emotions quite yet? She hasn't figured out that what we feel is too deep and too lasting to be displaced so easily. All she knows is you're not obviously pining for her anymore."

He tosses the comb down on the counter and faces her. "And I'm not going to be. It's done. _I'm_ done. There is no more pining, there is no more possibility with Elena. She made her choice, and now her choice is eternal."

Rebekah reaches up, circling his neck with her arms. She purposely shoves her fingers through his hair, mussing it until he grimaces at her. She lifts herself up on her tiptoes to press her mouth against his. "Just keep telling yourself that, love," she says, giving his bottom lip a little nip.

He fucks her against the counter this time, and she laughs until she comes.

 

 

At some point, he realizes he has a relationship with Rebekah. They check in with each other, they make plans. She runs into Klaus somewhere, he terrorizes her in his passive-aggressive way, and she makes a beeline for Damon's bed. 

(Once he starts to make that connection, he absolutely doesn't let himself think about it, because _ewww, gross_. Whatever Sexy Beks had (has) going on with her eternal prick of a brother is nothing Damon wants to know about. He never asks questions, he just takes away the hurt with his special brand of medicine.)

Rebekah keens into the pillow, face down as he takes her from behind, and he knows it doesn't matter. Whatever their weirdness is, he reaps the benefits, and that's the important part. For the first time since Rose, there's a woman in his life that gets it, that is his equal (is his superior) and he honestly doesn't give a shit what the kids think.

Even Elena. Because what is he going to do? Dance that dance for the next thousand years? Fuck to the no. 

He presses a kiss to the sweaty dip of Rebekah's spine and moves to lie beside her. She turns her head so their faces are close together and blows out a satisfied little sigh. "You know what makes this great?" she asks.

He props himself up on a elbow and blinks at her, awaiting the pronouncement. "That I couldn't care less about you. But you're always here, and you always deliver." Her eyes fall shut. "There's something to be said for consistency, Damon."

He laughs, smoothing a hand over one of her perfect little butt cheeks. "Yes, something. Nothing important, but something."

 

 

He ends things when she stops crying over Klaus. She still comes around and wants to have sex, but she's not sad anymore. It takes less time than he expects, but it also coincides with the implosion of Stefan and Elena's relationship.

(Looks like the ship on the River Denial finally sank.)

They're playing darts at the Grill when he says, "I think we should see other people," with a smirk. She throws a dart right at his head and it pierces his ear, high up, through his hair. "Mother fucker!" he gasps, removing it.

"Just be grateful it's not made of wood," she snipes, gathering her sweater and her purse.

Damon rubs his injured ear and examines her closely. "Somehow, I thought you'd take this better," he muses, squinting at her a bit.

"Oh, trust me, Damon. This is bloody peaceful compared to what I could do to you. I suppose that's why you chose a public place to express yourself?"

"Hey, now," he says, wagging a finger at her. "Don't act all innocent. I've heard the rumors about you and the Quarterback. I'm sure he'd like you to be a one-man woman."

Her eyes snap fire at him, and Damon wishes—for just a moment—that he'd told her at home, after one more round, for the road. "It isn't like that between Matt and I," she says, suddenly formal.

"Sure it's not," he smirks, and this time he ducks completely out of the way as a dart whizzes by. "We had fun, Beks. Let's just end it on a happy note, shall we?"

She studies him for a long, silent moment. "You think you're going to get the girl this time?"

It's a testament to their friendship that he answers honestly. "Or die trying."

She smiles, genuinely. No mockery or bitterness lingers. "Well, with Elena, that's always a possibility."

Damon touches her cheek with a finger and walks her out to her car.


End file.
